Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E.
is the first story in the sixth episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It marks the debut of Mr. Boss, a main villain in the show. It episode first aired on January 3, 2003 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary It's "Take Your Daughter to Work Day", and yet Sydney is taking Wallabee to work because he doesn't have a daughter. Wallabee isn't thrilled about this at all, especially because he'd rather not be around girls. They arrive at the elder Beetles' job. They pass by a black limo, which Sydney's boss, Mr. Boss, climbs out of . The Beetles go into the elevator, which has a bunch of girls in it. Numbuh 4 gets really annoyed by them, and is about to befall harm on one when they leave the elevator. It turns out that Wallabee's father works in a cubicle. Wallabee gets bored and leaves by tricking his dad into thinking he's going to the bathroom. When he's in the hallway, a stampede of girls runs though. He ducks into a door to avoid them and discovers that Mr. Boss is planning on sending all the girls to Pluto, promising to take care of the boys next week, the idea being their parents will have more time to work for him if they don't have kids to go home to. Basically, the plan is to lure them into a party room, which is really a rocket in disguise. Wallabee is planning to get out of the building now that he knows the plan, but the stampede of girls comes back and he's forced into the elevator. The elevator goes up to the highest floor, and they enter a party room, filled with Rainbow Monkeys (and various Rainbow Monkey accessories). The girls start playing and singing the "Rainbow Monkey" song. Wallabee gets really panicky and tries to find some way to escape, but keeps getting interrupted by the girls. He finally finds an air shaft and is about to jump down into it when he finds...Kuki! (Her mother apparently works in Accounting.) She, of course, wants to save the others. Wallabee reluctantly agrees to do so, but they don't pay any attention to him trying to tell them they're on their way to Pluto -- until Wallabee tells them that if they go down the shaft, they'll find Rainbow Monkey video games. The girls jump down it one by one, but it takes off before Kuki and Wallabee can jump down the chute. Wallabee tells Kuki that she can still make it and pushes her out of the rocket to save her and leaving him to go to Pluto. Of course, the air shaft leads to the office where Mr. Boss and his technicians are, and the girls all start messing with the computers monitoring the rocket because they think they're the video games. This has the result of making the rocket (with Wallabee in it) malfunction and move in a bunch of random directions. Mr. Boss, naturally, is really, REALLY furious. Kuki lands in the control room just as Mr. Boss is leaving in a huff. She starts chasing after him and he gets into the elevator, tauntingly saying "I hope your friend likes Pluto!" She pursues him using a second elevator, but when she finally gets out, he's already about to leave in his car. But then, just when the car's driving out, the rocket crashes right onto it. Wallabee manages to get out. Kuki rushes forward to hug Wallabee, happy that he's okay. He stammers a bit, taken aback. Mr. Boss yells at Kuki and Wallabee for ruining him and inches forward from really hurting him. But before he can, all the other girls start hugging him, and thanking him for the party. Wallabee returns to his dad's office, and he says that it turns out they're having a "Bring your son to work day" next week, too. Wallabee groans. Features KND Operatives *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 Allies *Mr. Beetles *Genki Sanban (mentioned) *Daughters of Mr. Beetles' coworkers Villains *Mr. Boss (debut) *Mr. P (debut) *Mr. Q (debut) *Mr. W (debut) Locations *Werk Co. Villain Technology *Rocket Roof Transcript Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *This is the first episode, as well as the only episode in Season 1, not to include all of Sector V. The next is Operation: O.O.M.P.P.A.H.. *This is the first episode to have debuted in 2003. *This episode is the first to have Rainbow Monkeys and their theme song. *This is the first appearance and defeat of Mr. Boss, one of the KND's biggest enemies. His next episode is Operation: M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I.. He also appears in Operations M.O.V.I.E., A.F.L.O.A.T., U.T.O.P.I.A., and F.L.U.S.H. between the two episodes as the leader of the adult villains. *This is the first appearance of Sydney, but his face is never actually shown until Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R.. *At some point in the episode when the girls and Wallabee were at the rainbow monkey party, you can see a girl wearing a green dress and has yellow hair by the big red rainbow monkey and then she mysteriously appears at a table with other girls and a birthday cake and then she appears next to a tub full of rainbow monkeys. *This is the first episode where attraction between Kuki and Wallabee is evident. This is also the first episode where they are the only Sector V operatives to appear. *Kuki's mom was mentioned in this episode, but she doesn't appear until Operation: C.L.U.E.S.. *The girl with red hair in a yellow dress asks "What does this do?" when pressing a button. This maybe a reference to Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory asking "What does this button do?". *The blonde girl in a green dress asks "Isn't that Wallabee Beetles?" while in the lift, thus revealing that Numbuh Four's real name is Wallabee Beetles and where his codename links to. Beetles links to The Beatles, which had 4 members. *When Kuki runs to hug Wallabee, she is wearing white socks when they're supposed to be green. *When Wallabee tries to get back to the elevator, he runs to the right, however, the elevator was originally on the left. *This is the first episode to focus on the relationship between Kuki and Wallabee, the second being Operation: B.E.A.C.H.. *When Wallabee is spying on Mr. Boss, his cigar is being held by his mustache. *At one scene when Wallabee gets bored in the office, the wall clock's minute hand moves backwards by five minutes. Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2003, it has a 2002 copyright date in the credits. Gallery Kuki and Wally (Operation- O.F.F.I.C.E.).png Kuki (Operation- O.F.F.I.C.E.).png O.F.F.I.C.E. Category:season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Boss